una cancion en el aire
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: harry esta muy deprimido por las cosas que sucedieron en su quinto curso, pero un recuerdo lo hara salir adelante , un recuerdo de sus padres, leanlo porfas no me sale bien los summarys pero dejen reviews por fas


hola este mi segundo fic que publico aqui trata sobre una cancion que harry por alguna razon recuerda mucho, despues de la muerte de sirius y lo hace sentir mejor bueno leanlo por favor no es una historia muy larga y no es algo asi como una continuacion de la orden del fenix pero las cosas que pasan pasan en su sexto curso y harry aun esta muy dolido por ffas leanlo y dejen reviews.  
  
todos los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling y no a mi ,pero no todo se puede tener en la vida  
  
una cancion en el aire  
  
you"l be in my heart  
  
harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la habitacion de los chicos en hogwarts hacia poco que habia llegado y se encontraba en lo que hermione llamaba arranques de melancolia y tristeza que lo invadian muy seguido, algo que habeces hacia preocupar a hermione y ron.  
  
acabab de tener un secion de oclumancia con dumblendore ya que este queria que harry aun aprendiera esta arte , apesar de que las tomaba con dumblendpore y no con snape a harry aun le desagradaba tenerlas ya que le hacian recordar las peores cosas de su vida , mas sin embargo esa tarde hubo un recuerdo en especial que lleno a harry un sentimiento algo peculiar que habia durado unos instantes , hace tiempo que harry tarareaba una cancion sin darse cuenta , una cancion que no sabia de donde venia y esa tarde la habia vuelto a escuchar en sus recuerdos y una fugaz imagen paso por su mente ¿de que era? ¿era suyo?, mientras miraba el techo trataba de recordarla mientras cerraba los ojos , la cancion volvia a el pero el sueño lo invadia ,lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y se quedo dormido......  
  
un llanto se oia a lo lejos el llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte , ¿quien lloraba? y ¿donde estaba? se encontraba en una habitacion , la habitacion era de un niño, habia una cuna , y estaba decorada para lo que parecia un bebe por los adornos , harry sigio los llantos salio de la habitacion , habia otras dos habitaciones mas ahi y hasta el fondo una escalera , los llantos seguian y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras  
  
hasta que llego a una sala , la sala de donde provenia aquel llanto.....  
  
habia tres personas ahi , dos hombres y una mujer que caminaba de aqui para alla, la mujer llevaba un bultito en las manos , que era de donde provenian el llanto, y al parecer no habian reparado en su estancia , por lo cual aun sigio parado bajo el marco de la puerta, la mujer se volteo, y a harry le dio un vuelco , conocia esos ojos, fijo su vista en los dos hombres detras de la mujer,y otro arranque de melancolia lo sacudio, conocia ese cabello negro y revuelto y tambian recordaba muy bien la sonrisa de el hombre de alado  
  
su madre, su padre y sirius estaban ahi , una inmensa felicidad recorrio su corazon , las personas que mas queria el en el mundo se encontraban ahi, estaban de nuevo con el , se sentia inmesamente feliz , los llantos no cesaban, lily hablo:  
  
calma mi niño decia al pequeño bultito en sus brazos, todo estara bien , shhhh shhhh shhhh , jmaes no deja de llorar ya me esta preocupando  
  
debe tener sueño dijo su padre tratando de relajar a lily  
  
escuchen dijo sirius tratando de ayudar a los padres , no soy un experto en esto pero recuerdan la cancion que hicimos nosotros junto con remus cuando aun estabas embarazada lily, simpre la cantabamos cuando harry estaba inquieto y no dejaba de patearte, tal vez funcione   
  
es verdad dijo james, tranquilo harry le decia al bebe  
  
lily sonrio como pude olvidarla , bien se la cantaremos de nuevo a harry pero ustedes me yudaran , como siempre lo hacian ¿si?  
  
claro mi vida le dijo james  
  
sera un placer afirmo sirius  
  
el bebe seguia llorando incontroladamente  
  
lily miro al bebe que seguia llorando empiezo yo dijo esta, acariciando una mejillita de harry  
  
lily:   
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand Hold it tight   
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry   
  
james :  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry   
  
los tres juntos siguieron mientras se acercaban a harry:  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always   
  
entonces harry lo supo aquella era la cancion que tanto lo perseguia , lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus ojos , al ver como sus padres y sirius le cantaban , eran lagrimas de felicidad.  
  
el bebe habia dejado de llorar y miraba atentamente a los tres adultos alrededor de el  
  
sirius continuo la cancion:  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all   
  
los tres:  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more   
  
lily:  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know   
  
james:  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on...  
  
sirius:They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together   
  
los tres:  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
belive me, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more   
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart, always  
  
Always  
  
el bebe habia dejado de llorar, y el harry adulto miraba aun en el marco de la puerta , esa cancion decia tantas cosas, lo habia entendido,  
  
el bebe habia dejado de llorar y ahora dormia en los brazos de su madre  
  
creo que lo ire a acostar dijo lily  
  
lo llevo yo se apresuro james y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos mientras se dirigia junto con sirius a la habitacion de su bebe  
  
lily se quedo sola en la sala   
  
harry la veia , aun tenia los ojos llorosos , lily salio de la sala tambien y al pasar junto a harry, le dirigio una sonrisa,  
  
"¿lo has entendido harry?"  
  
harry volteo a ver , como podia verlo, su madre lo miraba con una calida sonrisa  
  
si afirmo este , las lagrimas volvian a caer  
  
me alegro por ti harry  
  
harry....  
  
harry....  
  
harry abrio los ojos , se dio cuenta que de verdad habia llorado  
  
hermione y ron estaban frente a el  
  
¿estabas llorando? dijo ron  
  
harry se seco las lagrimas rapidamente, no dijo este ,   
  
estas bien le pregunto hermione, mientras le pegaba un codaso a ron   
  
vi a mis padres y a sirius dijo harry, un recuerdo de ellos  
  
hermione lo miro preocupada  
  
no es nada dijo harry  
  
ven harry es hora de cenar le dijo ron  
  
harry miro hacia abajo luego volteo a ver a harry y a ron y con una sonrisa les dijo  
  
claro vayamos  
  
hermione sonrio y ron tambien al ver a su amigo sonreir con sinceridad , algo que no habia hecho durante mucho tiempo, desde lo de la muerte de su padrino  
  
se puso los zapato y la tunica y salio junto con sus amigos mientras tarareaba la cancion de cuna que sus padres habian hecho para el  
  
y esa cancion? pregunto ron  
  
es una larga historia dijo harry mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio  
  
una plumas aparecieron y cayeron sobre la cama de harry  
  
"creo que no hay por que preocuparme" dijo la voz de una mujer  
  
.........................................................................  
  
que les parecio espero que le haya gustado, la cancion es de phill collins y sale en la pelicula de tarzan y la estaba escuchando y se me ocurrio hacer algo asi porfas dejen revieeeews siiiiiiiiiii  
  
cancion traducida  
  
como me apena el verte llorar   
  
toma mi mano sientela   
  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa   
  
no llores mas aqui estoy   
  
fragil te vez dulce sensual   
  
quiero abrazarte te protejere   
  
esta fusion es irrompible   
  
no llores mas aqui estoy   
  
en mi corazon tu viviras   
  
desde hoy sera y para siempre amor   
  
en mi corazon no importa que diran   
  
dentro de mi estaras siempre...   
  
no pueden entender nuestro sentir   
  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder   
  
se que hay diferencias mas por dentro   
  
somos iguales tu y yo   
  
en mi corazon tu viviras   
  
desde hoy sera y para siempre amor   
  
no escuches ya mas que pueden saber   
  
"que pueden saber"   
  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy   
  
entenderan lo se....   
  
talvez el destino te hara pensar   
  
más la soledad tendras que aguantar   
  
entenderan lo se....   
  
lo haremos muy juntos pues!   
  
en mi corazon creeme que tu viviras   
  
estaras dentro de mi   
  
hoy y por siempre amor   
  
tu en mi corazon   
  
si en mi corazon   
  
no importa que diran no sufras más   
  
dentro de mi estaras   
  
estaras siempre   
  
siempre.....   
  
aqui siempre   
  
para ti estare siempre   
  
siempre y por siempre   
  
solo mira a tu lado   
  
solo mira a tu lado   
  
solo mira a tu lado   
  
yo estare siempre!!!!  
  
es algo asi. 


End file.
